


The School Spoilers

by MissPopuri



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-31
Updated: 2010-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPopuri/pseuds/MissPopuri





	1. Sneaking In

The old familiar siren hummed the landing of the TARDIS as the Doctor landed safely with minimal turbulence. Amy Pond gripped the edge of the TARDIS’s dashboard afraid for her life, eyes squeezed shut. She was hoping to avoid a crash landing, but one never knew when they travelled with the Doctor.

Rory appeared to have the same idea. He was even more shaken up than Amy was, and it looked like he was going to need a fresh pair of underpants in the near future. The TARDIS was whirring and roaring so loud that you could barely hear Rory yelling at the Doctor. It sounded almost like ‘turn back, Doctor, we aren’t going to make it.’

Before either of the two companions could comprehend another second, the TARDIS stopped, and the whirring was returning to its normal pattern.

The Doctor patted the dashboard and said, “That’s better. Let’s go and take a look at where we are. Shall we?” He gave a little hop, skip, and jump over to the TARDIS door, opening it wide to see where they were.

Having followed close behind the Doctor, Amy was the first to respond. “It’s a school. Ick!” She stuck her tongue as she made her sick face.

“Ah, come now, Amy, school wasn’t all bad,” Rory chipped in from behind her. He turned to the Doctor to ask, “why would the TARDIS bring us here?”

Distracted with his sonic screwdriver, the Doctor was mumbling to himself about the TARDIS’ unusual behavior. He was going on about the wibbly-wobbly-timey-whimey-blah-blah-blah.

In the middle of the Doctor’s contemplations, Amy pointed out the door and shouted, “Hey, who’s that?”

The figure Amy saw was petite from the distance they were standing. Curious, they left the time machine and followed after person who was sneaking into the building. Getting within ten feet of the perp, the Doctor shushed his two companions as he took out his screwdriver, setting it to its least harmful setting.

As if waiting for somebody, the person that was poised to break into the school looked into the window she stopped to check out. The Doctor knew this was going to be easy if they could only keep quiet.

He was within range to grab the person he saw to be female from the curves shown through the skin tight catsuit. The sureness of her footing was strangely familiar to him. It also didn’t go unnoticed that this female had curly blonde hair sticking out of her ski cap.

“I didn’t think cheating was still an art form at this time.” The Doctor spoke loudly for the girl to hear him. It likewise had the desirous affect, she stiffened at the sound. He spoke again, “Who are you?”

“What would be more appropriate is, who do you think you are?” The girl turned around to look at the Doctor.

With wide eyes, the Doctor’s face gained recognition for the voice, “River?”

Amy and Rory gaped at the young River Song standing before them.


	2. Locker Shocker

“Tell me again why I have to impersonate a high school student?”

Amelia Pond whined as she stuffed her recently borrowed books into River’s locker. She was not looking forward to this one little bit. Traumatizing as her own high school experience was, she didn’t approve of the locker sharing situation any more than River did.

Rolling her eyes at Amy, she didn’t think too highly of this ginger haired princess. Who could possibly stand to dress like that? How could they possibly know who she even was?

So, he called himself The Doctor, big whoop as far as River was concerned. She knew how to push the buttons of girls like this Amy Pond. She was going to have her revenge for the Doctor’s untimely interruption of her break in the previous night.

Dreading the test she was going to have to take without the answer key, it was infuriating to know that this man caught her trying to steal answers for the test. God, the guys were not going to be happy to hear about this turn of events when she handed over nothing at lunch time.

The first bell rang to tell students to head to class. Amy grumbled as she slammed their shared locker into the wall as she walked down the hall.

It wasn’t going to be fun to get a detention this close to the end of the year; she opened her locker, got out her books, and high tailed it to class in a very quick walk. Giving a small salute to the headmaster, she walked by and barely avoided catching the Doctor’s eye.

“River, could you come here for a moment?” The headmaster shouted over the students heading to class. River froze and turned around, heading back towards the two men standing next to each other.

“Yes, headmaster,” River asked, nervously, trying to hide the fact that she was shaking with what felt like anger and nerves.

“I think it’s best that we talk in my office.”

That was never a good sign. River’s stomach dropped in pure dread of what was coming.

Unwarrantedly, the Doctor followed River and the headmaster down the stairs to the man’s office. There was no point in him being there unless he turned her in; which was possible, it was highly unlikely. He put an invisible notepad back into his front jacket pocket. This strange doctor was getting curiouser and curiouser, thought River.

“Have a seat, River.” The headmaster gestured for her to sit in front of his desk while he went around sitting behind it. Meanwhile, the doctor was standing by the door, arms folded, waiting for the meeting to begin. “You, too, Mr. Um…” He didn’t know what to call this man.  
“Smith. You may call me John Smith.”

“Right,” the headmaster nodded, turning back to River, “I see you know why I am here, don’t you?”

River shrugged and grunted nonchalantly.

“Anyways, since we are nearing the end of the year and you didn’t really break in to steal the answers for your final exam. I am placing you under house arrest for the remainder of the semester,” the headmaster noted sternly, River looked up at him wide eyed. “Also, I will have you know that Mr. Smith is a certified teacher, and he will accompany you to all your classes.”

As if sharing a locker could get any worse, this is an even bigger curve ball. River slumped in her chair.


	3. Later, Teacher

River dragged her feet out of the headmaster’s office halfheartedly. She was betrayed by a man she hardly met less than 24 hours ago. It is even worse to be placed under house arrest in his care. She knew bad cops before, and he had every qualification of a bad cop.

When they left the office, the doctor, otherwise known as Mr. Smith, consulted his watch. River looked at him curiously again. There was definitely something off about him.

“Fifteen minutes into your first class,” the doctor turned in all directions to get the feel of the school, “what direction to we go to get there?”

“My first class tells us that if we are late, we have to go into the library because he locks the door on us.”

“Very well, we will head to the library then.” He offered her his arm, but she refused by adjusting the shoulder strap of her bag to her other side.

As they were walking towards the library, River asked, “What was that blank page you showed the headmaster? You’re not a certified teacher, are you?”

The doctor stopped, turned to look at River, he asked, “You don’t see anything on this paper.” He went into his pocket and pulled out his pad of blank scratch paper.

River shook her head. “What? Am I supposed to?”

“Hmm,” he studied River closely, stroking his chin, “do you see anything now?”

Again, River shook her head. “You are a strange fellow.”

Shrugging his shoulders, the Doctor said, “This is psychic paper. It’s says whatever the holder of this pad wants you to see.”

“Well,” River quipped, “what did you want me to see?”

The Doctor put his psychic paper away, shaking a finger at her. “Nope, it doesn’t work like that. You’ve seen a magic eye picture, haven’t you?”

River cocked an eyebrow, looking quizzical.

“Oh, that’s before your time I’m guessing, well, like a magic eye, you have to train your eye to see what is on this paper.”

“Couldn’t you give me a hint?”

The Doctor laughed. “That would be cheating.”

“Oh, and we wouldn’t that now, would we?” River answered sarcastically. She headed straight into the library, avoiding eye contact with the doctor for the remainder of the period.

Walking over to an empty table, River opened up her textbook to go over the homework she didn’t get done last night. She grumbled to herself about the Doctor’s interruption. It also didn’t help that he was flirting with the librarian sitting at her computer in the reception desk.

There were student/teacher relationships every day, but this man wasn’t even a teacher let alone even a real doctor. What doctor carried a screwdriver with him! And psychic paper, there was nothing to write with, and she couldn’t see a thing on it. He was probably one of those serial rapists sent to stalk little girls in school. She had to get out of here as quick as possible.

His eye was watchful.


	4. Cliques Click and Poof

“Hey, River, what’s up?”

River turned in her chair towards the bookcases. She immediately saw her best friend, Jimmy, between the fourth and fifth shelf. She casually waved at him, remaining watchful of the doctor’s notice.

“Hey, come here.” Jimmy was gesturing towards River to come, but she was still wary. She checked to make sure the Doctor was busy, and she snuck out of her chair behind the bookcases.

“What did you want, Jimmy?”

Jimmy’s tone took on a harsh air, but it was still hushed. “I saw you with a new group of friends this morning.”

River shrugged her shoulders. “Please, it’s no big deal. I had a little run in with them last night is all.”

“That man who walked in behind you, he was getting awfully chummy with you.”

Laughing, River started snorting immediately covering her mouth and nose, “Are you serious, Jimmy? He’s so much older than I am. I hardly know him.”

Jimmy shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know. You’ve been acting funny even before today, Rivy, are you skiving out on us?”

Struggling to contain her emotions, River hissed, “I am not skiving on you guys. You are the closest thing to family I’ve ever had.”

“Mark wants me to get him the answer key before lunch,” Jimmy held out his hand, “he has plans to make duplicates.”

River slapped her forehead with her hand. “I’m sorry, Jimmy. I wasn’t able to get the test answers last night.”

“Figures, you were always too much of a puss to be of use to anyone.”

“What’s going on back here?” The Doctor’s voice interrupted River’s thoughtful retort, he was followed by the librarian standing right behind him.

“Nothing,” Jimmy shrugged his shoulders once more. He walked past River, giving her a not so friendly shoulder shove in her shoulder.

The librarian put on her concerned face. “Was James bothering you, River sweetie?”

River shook her head. “It’s fine. I wasn’t able to give him what he wanted. He’ll be good eventually.”

Edging closer to her, the librarian examined River closely. “He didn’t hurt you or anything, did he?”

It wasn’t like she was going to admit that her former friends were turning on her. She hardly knew the librarian either; even though, she was the most familiar teacher she knew at the school.

The Doctor looked from Jimmy, to River, back to Jimmy before focusing back on River. His forehead crinkled in concentration. “Are you in trouble, River Song?”

“Nothing that I couldn’t handle,” River voiced, “let me assure you. Jimmy doesn’t scare me.”

“I see,” the Doctor, turned to the librarian, asked, “Marian, what can you tell me about River’s friends?”

River tapped her foot impatiently, seething with anger.

“I think you should ask River that yourself.”

“Very well,” the Doctor addressed River, “River, do you know why I was sent here?”

Shaking her head, River was really confused. She knew he was weird, but it was not normal for a man to focus so unabashed on a minor.

The Doctor smiled.


	5. Spoiled Notes

“You mean to tell me that you’re a,” River paused for a moment, letting the revelation sink in, “I know you from where?”

The Doctor sighed and explained the situation. It wasn’t easy to relive the past experiences with someone who didn’t even know you were yet. Goodness, he didn’t even know what the whole history is between himself and River Song. Her older self conveniently said, ‘Spoilers!’

Still, no one expected the young River to be so troublesome. Scratch that, he had every reason to believe that this was exactly how River was growing up. Stealing answers to tests were only the tip of the iceberg, you never know what kind of thievery lies beneath the surface of a character like hers.

“Are you going to answer me, or will I have to risk a detention to knock some sense into you?”

“I’m sorry,” the Doctor apologized, studying River’s facial expressions closely. “Do you want me to go back to the beginning, or should I try to explain further?”

River sighed, “I think it would be best if you told me exactly what you were doing before you so rudely interrupted my break in.”

“My TARDIS was going batty, flying through time; it landed in the courtyard of your school. We found you, and I have been trying to figure out why it brought me to this time smack into you.”

“Would you like me to organize the books for you, Mistress Marian?” The voice spoke from around the corner.

The Doctor turned towards the voice, clapped his hands in glee. “Oh hello, old friend, how’s the song treating you?” He went to clap the Ood on the back.

“I do not know you,” the Ood stuttered, holding up his glowing ball, “what is your name, kind sir?”

“I am The Doctor.”

The Ood seemed to have registered the name because he disappeared, returning not long after with a note in his hand. He handed it to the Doctor, saying, “I was to leave this with no one else, but the Doctor. It was important that no one else but the Doctor read this.”

Reading the Ood’s note, the Doctor’s face went from elated to distressed to mortified. He finished the note, and he looked up at the Ood, whose expression doesn’t change except when his eyes change color. Panning his eyes over to River, he got the same distressed look on her face that he was feeling after reading the letter.

He folded up the letter, grabbed River’s hand, and rushed her tout d’suite out of the library. They needed to get back to the TARDIS now. Amy and Rory were going to be needed to stay inside.

“What are you doing?” River was starting to get a little worried that the Doctor stopped talking. His hands were focused on pulling levers and doohickeys in his police box that looked bigger on the inside.

When he was done fidgeting with his toy, the Doctor took the letter he had stuffed in his pocket out and handed it to River.

“I need you to keep this safe for me,” he confided to her, “you are not allowed to open it ever.”

River looked up at the Doctor, in shock. “What? Why?”

Again, the Doctor smiled at River and said, “Spoilers.”

When she left the police box, he was gone, box and all. River went home that night, up to her room, and placed the letter under her pillow.

She wasn’t one to be a spoil sport.


End file.
